How I know
by Shaded Shalar
Summary: How does one know your love is true? This is how one man knows.


K, I'm back! Minus one hard drive but have a working computer..

This is a one-shot that's been nagging me for like the past 6 months so I just finally wrote it down. Totally unrelated to my other fic btw. Don't own what's not mine.

How I know.

The night was cold. A rare occurrence in Konoha, it wasn't called Fire country without reason. The chilling wind drove everyone in doors and the night watch to huddle deeper into their cloaks. But to the occupants of a certain room in didn't matter at all.

'Glad I'm in here.' The awake one thought as he watched the slightest tinge of frost forming on the window. His cerulean blue eyes still held their warmth and energy after everything that had happened to him. A testament to his will, he had been told by the one sharing his bed in slumber. He looked down at said person letting his blonde hair fall slightly into his eyes. 'And that you're here too.'

As he looked at her everything outside the room, even the very bed seemed to fade away and become unimportant. The enemies he has made, the promises he's said, even his own dreams; unfulfilled or achieved. Even time itself. None of it mattered. All that mattered was her, at least to Uzumaki Naruto.

To everyone else it was obvious how much the pair cared for each other. He was the envy of a good portion of Konoha, ninja or civilian, for having such a powerful beauty by his side. While she was the focus of friendly jealousy of how he treated and showed his love for her. But Naruto knew exactly how much she cared for him and how comfortable she was with him. Because it was only around him that she'd truly relax. Naruto chuckled slightly at how ironic it was. The chuckle moved his chest enough, shaking the head of his love who's favorite spot to rest her head was right over his heart, to awaken.

"mmm.." She mumbled as she blinked a few times. Naruto stared into her lovely eyes when she rose them. Every time he saw those pale-lavender eyes he could feel himself falling in love all over again. Her full lips moved slightly as she spoke ever so softly. "N-Naruto-kun?" And there it was. Naruto's grin spread across his face. "I-is s-something wrong?" she asked when he didn't answer. Naruto gently kissed her forehead through her silky violet-blue hair. When he leaned his head back he chuckled again at the blush and dreamy smile that graced her features.

"Nothings wrong." Naruto spoke softly, "Just appreciating what I have. Go back to sleep Hinata-chan." She lowered her head back to his chest and Naruto felt her snuggle into him before falling back into the world of dreams. Naruto's grin didn't abate as he continued to stare at her form that fit so nicely against his own. "I'll know because of your stutter. The thing you work so hard to remove, is how I know."

Her stutter. It had been with her for as long as anyone could remember. She had fought and practiced for years to overcome what was seen as a weakness. And she had eventually won out over it. Naruto loved it though. Because it was only with him, when they were alone that she would fall back into it. It proved to him that she was truly comfortable with him, even though a demon lay within him. He knew that Hinata was completely at peace when he was near.

He'd even tried to get her to stutter in public for fun. But a deep blush was all he could ever manage despite his best efforts. Shouting "I LOVE MY HINATA-CHAN!!" from the rooftops, the spontaneous kisses he'd steal, sneaking up and catching her up into his arms; twirling her about. Even the occasional pinch of her butt was never enough to make the stutter return. Although he about did when she returned the pinches.

He'd never tell this secret of their love. It was his and his alone. The one and only thing he ever kept from her.

"Its how I know." He whispered quietly as he tightened his embrace and joined his love in dreams.

And there ya have it! (looks back at Eva and Pixie) You can put the weapons away now! I wrote it! (Eva and Pixie comply with smirks on their faces) JEEZ! Pushy muses! KK back to working on my other fics! Thanks for any reviews!!!! Peace out!!! (runs away before Eva or Pixie think up another fluffy idea.)


End file.
